


you and i, fixed.

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Fingering, KakaObi, Kkob - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, OBKK - Freeform, ObiKaka, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kakashi isn’t the type of person to solve his problems with sex, but Obito, on the other hand, is.





	you and i, fixed.

“Come with me to the party!” Rin beams. “It’ll be fun! Plus, Genma’s frat is super cool and all our friends will be there!”

 

“No. I have tests to study for.”

 

Rin groans. “Kakashiiiii. You never study in the first place, and there’s gonna be free alcohol.”

 

Kakashi sighs. “Fine. But Ill only stay for a few minutes.”

 

——

 

Kakashi trails behind Rin as she maneuvers her way through the half drunk party-goers and brings him to the kitchen.

 

“Here’s the alcohol. I know you’d never stop complaining if i didn’t bring you here first. I’m gonna go talk to Anko, okay? Have fun!” She says, a pep in her step as she makes her way over.

 

Kakashi grabs a beer can off the table and cracks it open, walking towards the fridge and leaning against it. The kitchen is surprisingly empty, which he’s silently thankful for. He pulls out his phone and looks through his unread messages, trying to keep himself preoccupied. By the time he finishes his can, he’s about ready to leave until he sees someone infront of him.

 

“Hey, Kakashi.”

 

 _Fuck_. Kakashi knows that voice. He looks up and sees Obito smiling at him, cheeks seeming flushed and maybe a little more than tipsy.

 

“Obito.” He deadpans, trying to push past but staying still. Kakashi isn’t sure if it’s the music thumping in his chest or his own heart.

 

Obito grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and takes a few sips. “You been here long?”

 

“No, but I’ve gotta go.” He responds. He curses whoever made this building because the exit is so narrow and he’s going to have to squeeze to move past.

 

Kakashi tries to move past, but he brushes his ass against Obito, who places a hand on his hip, leaning close to his ear.

 

“So soon?”

 

——

 

Kakashi can still feel the music in his chest when he shuts the door of the bathroom and pushes Obito against it. 

 

Kakashi kisses up Obitos neck before placing his hands on his cheek. Kakashi stares at his lips before kissing him, soft and slow, an emotion Kakashi isn’t sure of mixed somewhere in there.

 

Obito places his hands on Kakashis hip, squeezing slightly when Kakashi bites his lip, prompting him to slip his tongue past Obitos lips.

 

Kakashi breaks away with a huff, saliva connecting his mouth with Obitos swollen lips.

 

“You sure about this, ‘kashi?” Obito pants out.

 

Kakashi feels his ears getting red at the use of the old nickname, but shakes it off. Truth be told, he isn’t sure of this. Kakashi isn’t sure how he got here or why he let it escalate to here, but he nods, peppering kisses down Obitos jaw and leaving a hickey or two as he makes his way down to his neck. Kakashi presses his mouth to Obito’s once more, this time rougher, while he undoes Obito’s jeans. Kakashi stops and moves away to unzip the front, and he brings a hand up to Obitos jaw, grasping it to pull the front of his shirt and shove it in his mouth.

 

“Didn’t expect you to be this rough, babe.” Obito smiles, although the message does come out a little muffled.

 

Kakashi blushes slightly. Being here with Obito after a long while lights a fire in Kakashi’s stomach. It’s tidal waves of emotion that he wants nothing to do with. 

 

He palms Obito through his boxers, to which Obito hisses in response. He shakes off his jacket and pulls off the shirt, throwing it somewhere in the bathroom, and a tiny splash is heard in the distance.

 

Kakashi stops to putter out a laugh and burys himself in Obito’s thigh. “Did you throw your shirt in the toilet?”

 

Obito throws a hand over his face in embarrassment, leaving the other tangled in Kakashi’s hair.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” He exclaims. “How do you expect me to throw correctly when you’re teasing me?”

 

Kakashi smiles and pulls the boxers and jeans down to Obitos knees in one swift motion. All that he manages to sputter out is, “Fuck.”

 

Obito lets out a small chuckle. “You missed me?”

 

“Don’t get so ahead of yourself.”

 

Kakashi lays his left hand on Obitos thigh while the other grabs his dick. Obito makes a soft noise while Kakashi kisses down onto the base and back up. He licks at the precum, and Obito grips Kakashi’s hair a little harder.

 

Kakashi begins to take the tip into his mouth, taking more and more slowly while sucking his cheeks in.

 

“Fuck, Kakashi,” Obito says with a shaky breath. “Don’t tease me.”

 

Kakashi almost stops. Obito whimpers, but he chooses to ignore him while bobbing his head at an atagonizingly slow pace. Kakashi jacks him off with his right hand, slowly, and he feels Obito twitch in his mouth.

 

“Please ‘kashi, I c— aah.“

 

Kakashi looks up at Obito with glazed eyes, and bobs his head a little faster. Obito moans, and begins to buck into Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi makes a light moan of discomfort while gagging slightly, gripping Obito’s thigh a little harder while Obito almost doubles over in pleasure.

 

“Do that again...” Obito moans, slowing his pace.

 

Kakashi moans when Obito is almost all the way down his throat. Obito moans loudly, and rests against the door. Kakashi brings a hand up and jacks him off while sucks on the upper half. Obito’s moans turn into barely audible whimpers, and his legs seem to be getting weaker. Kakashi glances up at him with glazed eyes, seeing Obito closing his eyes shut and panting. His cheeks have flushed red and he opens them, now looking down at Kakashi who stops jacking him off to take all of Obito down his throat. Obito cums when Kakashi moans again. He grabs Kakashi’s face and hold him close, deep-throating him, while he finishes. The cum cascades down Kakashi’s throat, and he swallows, taking his dick out his mouth with a pop.

 

Obito pulls his boxers and pants up, not bothering to zip them up. He stands against the door, breathless, while staring at Kakashi.

 

Kakashi relaxes and stands while bringing a hand up to Obitos face, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

 

Obito grabs his face before he can move too far, and kisses him, softer and full of love— Kakashi realizes.

 

“You look really pretty when you’re gagging on my dick.” Obito breathes out, a large smile plastered on his face.

 

“You look really pretty when you don’t speak.” He replies while Obito grabs his jacket and rummages through the pockets. “What’re you doing?”

 

Obito pulls out a tiny bottle of lube and a condom.

 

“You came well prepared.” Kakashi snorts.

 

“I’ve always been well prepared, stupid.”

 

He pulls Kakashi closer and kisses him again, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of him. Kakashi grabs onto his shoulders while Obito puts hands on the back of his thighs, picking him up and placing him on the counter. Obito unzips Kakashi’s jeans and peels the clothes off of him while littering hickeys all over his neck. He takes a bit of lube onto his fingers and pushes Kakashi’s legs up toward him.

 

“You ready?” He whispers into his ear. Kakashi can feel himself harder by the second.

 

He nods, and Obito slips his middle finger inside. Kakashi moans and arches his back, the feeling of Obitos (actually very large and long, ( _god_ , he missed the feeling)) cold finger inside sent a shock up his spine. Obito kisses his jaw while he moans.

 

“You’re doing so well, baby.” Obito’s voice ran deep and sultry as he pumps his finger in and out of him. Obito takes his ring finger and inserts it along with the middle, this time going faster and harder; causing Kakashi to writhe under him. 

 

Obito changes the pace and curls his fingers, to which Kakashi lets out a loud moan, opening his eyes in euphoric pleasure. He digs his nails into Obito’s arm, crying out for more.

 

Obito stops and unwraps the condom, much to Kakashi’s disappointment. He rolls it on, placing the lube on and lining himself up with Kakashi. He moves in slowly, just to tease him.

 

Kakashi groans, impatient. “You’re taking too long.”

 

Obito sports a smug look at this, and rams his hips into Kakashi, who gasps in response.

 

Obito picks up the pace slightly, still hitting him just as hard. Kakashi wraps his legs around his torso, making Obito hit a new spot that brings slight tears to Kakashi’s eyes. He whimpers, the tears falling slowly while Obito kisses them away. Obito brings a thumb to Kakashi’s dick, taking the precum and licking it off. Obito spits on his hand and brings it to Kakashi’s cock, stroking slowly while he moans.

 

All Kakashi can do in response is moan Obitos name, which forms into some sort of a mantra; a form of song that Obito missed listening to.

 

Obito begins to soften the pace, his hips moving more rhythmically with Kakashi’s. Kakashi wraps his arms around Obitos neck, kissing him in desperation and resurfaced love. Kakashi can feel Obito’s heart beating against his chest again and it feels so much better than being away from him for so long.

 

Obito gets sloppy, and Kakashi starts losing his composure relaxes into Obito.

 

“Ah- Obito...” He breathes out. “Go faster.”

 

Obito rocks his hips a little faster, kissing him sloppily as Kakashi leaves a few more scratches down his back. He comes around Obito, thighs shaking in response. His cum gets on his chest, which Obito picks up on his finger and laps up. His hips stutter against Kakashi’s one last time before cumming into the condom and resting his head in the crook of his neck. He doesn’t bother to move out of him while he catches his breath.

 

Kakashi plays with Obito’s hair while he starts to kiss him. They bite and tease for a second before pulling away once again. Obito rests his head against Kakashi’s, closing his eyes and just breathing.

 

“I love you.” Kakashi mutters against his lips. Obito’s breath hitches in his throat before catching him in a chaste kiss once again.

 

“Could we go back to the way it was, ‘kashi?” He questions.

 

Kakashi stays silent for a few minutes, thinking. “Yeah. We could.”

 

Obito smiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Then I guess we have a lot of talk about, huh?”

 

Kakashi nods. “You should get your dick out of me first.”

 

Obito lets out a loud laugh, kissing Kakashi softly. He moves out slowly, throwing the condom in the trash and pulling up his pants. he throws Kakashi his jeans and shirt. “Lets get out of here.“

 

“I can barely feel my legs right now. I’m not moving. Just stay here for a second.” Kakashi sighs, slumping over into Obitos chest. Obito places his hands on Kakashi’s hip and smiles.

 

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to, Kakashi.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month here’s obkk smut bc i hate myself
> 
> n e ways follow me on twt ,,., @obitolovebot
> 
> thank you for reading ! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
